Character Approval/Angelina Everleigh
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. The Everleighs were always a notable family. Full of mentors, occasional councillors, and practically any other respectable job. Occasionally, there would be let downs and children disowned, but luckily enough, James Everleigh was not one of them. It was known from even at a young age that he was talented. A polygot and vanisher, he never failed to disappoint people with his abilities... and definitely proved that he belonged in the Everleigh legacy as well. He began to date Lara Hadley during his last year of Foxfire, another talented elf from an important family. So, there wasn't any complaints from either side's family when they got married three years later. Amelia Everleigh was born three years after the wedding, Angelina - or Angel since she's never been a fan of her long name - being born two years after her. From the bat, it was clear that the oldest daughter was a clear daddy's girl while Angel leaned more towards her mother. The thing with Amelia was that she wanted to be her father so bad. She wanted to impress him. Prove to him she was just as talented and could fulfill the family legacy just as much as he had. Angel on the other hand? She didn't really care. Yeah, sometimes she was jealous that her sister always seemed to come out on top. Prove to be the smarter sister. But Angel just never had as much want in her to prove anything to anyone. Although Amelia had wanted to have the same ability as her father - guess a side effect to wanting to be him and all - and become a vanisher, she ultimately proved to be a empath. Though, the irony of the situation would show when two years later, Angel's ability would show she's a vanisher... just like her father and what her sister wanted to become. The table certainly had turned then, jealousy-wise. Throughout the years, Angel proved to be quite talented at Foxfire. Maybe not as skilled as her sister, but by the time she's heading off to year five, she surely isn't anywhere close to the worst student there. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Angel's quite chill, especially compared to her crazy little family. She doesn't feel pressured often, even in stressful situations, and knows how to take a breather once in a while. She's calm and you'll never see her worrying. Rather than, she'll most likely be trying to find a solution so she doesn't feel like she could worry. Though, sometimes she'll just not care about certain things at all which can lead to problems. She's often late to events or other things and loves to procrastinate all the time. Though, at least, when she's put in a worry situation like having to do the thing she had procrastinated, she doesn't get anxious or nervous over it. Confidence has never been something Angel has struggled with. Is she vain or cocky? If you ask her, that would be a for sure no. She just knows to hold her head high. She's not afraid to look good and know that she really does. It's also important for her to boost others confidence. Someone talking trash on themselves? That's a no in Angel's book. Her conversations often start with compliments, genuine always. It definitely keeps a good balance for her, feeling confident in herself and make sure others feel the same way about themselves. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) faceclaim is dove cameron HB.jpg HB.png HB2.jpg HB2.png 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Angel has always been a genuine person to talk to and will protect anyone she's close to at all costs. Though, Angel often struggles with taking life a little more seriously than she does, unlike her sister who often takes life a little too seriously. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are ''not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question)'' Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. (Vanisher) '' B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz' What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved